1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling display of detection of a target image, and to a method of controlling this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consideration has been given to digital cameras and printers, etc., that detect a target image such as a face image from within the image of a subject and display the detected face image within an enclosing rectangular border (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-286940).
However, merely displaying a detected face image within an enclosing rectangular border may give the viewer of the image of the subject an odd impression.